Back Again
by honeybeemae
Summary: Back in season 4 Brooke fell pregnant with Lucas child and Brooke up with him because of something Peyton said and then left town. She told Lucas and Lucas does see thier son, but never all the time. But now Brooke is back in town and hoping everything will go right.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay guys here is the summery for my next One Tree Hill Story.**_

_**So back in season 4 Brooke fell Pregnant and broke up with Lucas because Peyton said she slept with him when in reality she did not. Brooke then left town had the baby and told Lucas. Lucas stayed in Tree Hill for Karen and Lilly. And he Is not with Peyton. Lucas and Brooke haven't seen each other since she moved away and its been 4 years. Lucas does see his son but only every other weekend and on some holidays. Lucas and Brookes Son is named Keith Nathan Davis Scott. And Lucas never picks him up for his weekends, Haley or Karen normally do. But now Brooke is moving back to Tree Hill. **_

_**Who knows what will happen.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys, here you go and I hope you like it and remember to review and comment.**_

**8:22am **

**Brookes POV**

"Keith Nathan Davis Scott, would you please hurry your butt up and get down here?" I called up the stairs to my 5 year old son. I stood at the banister for a moment waiting for him to either come down or call out to me. After a minute I heard the sound of his shoe covered feet padding on the hardwood floor, along with rolling of his suitcase. I sighed and let a smile grace my lips. I walked away from the stairs and back into what once was my well decorated living room. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest as I looked around the room. Just then my phone rang and I leaned forward and picked it up off of the fire place mantel.

"Hello?"

"…**.**_**Brooke?"**_

"…Hey Luke."

"**So um how are you?"** I couldn't help but smile in spite myself at his awkwardness

"Im okay Luke."

"**..Thats great, so umm what time will you guys be in I mean if your still staying at my place in tell your new place is open."**

"Yea, we should be there I about 2 hours and yes if its still ok, me and the little man shall be staying with you."

"**You know you guys always have a place here no matter what." **I smiled sadly and nodded to myself.

"Yea I know, you're always saving somebody."

"**..Well I guess I'll see you when you guys get off the plane. Umm tell Bub I said I love him and I'll see him soon."**

"Yea I will.. Bye."

"**Bye"**

I sigh as he hangs up and I look down at my phone at the picture above his name. It was a rather old, seeing as it was taken before Keith Nathan was born, hell it was taken before I knew I was pregnant with the kid. The picture was taken after one of the basketball games. He was still in his uniform. His short blonde bangs were stuck to his tan forehead. He had a big smile and was looking at someone when the picture was taken. Two weeks after that picture was taken, I ran away because I was pregnant and he didn't need me anymore. I sighed once more and shook my head then turned off my phone.

"Keith.. You comin or not. Im about to leave and if you're not down here in 5 im leaving and you're gonna miss daddy." At that I heard the thunder's sound of his little feet coming running down the stairs and the sound of his little suitcase dragging behind him. I laughed and smiled as he came into my eye sight.

"Im here, don't leave!" He said, causing me to laugh again

"Id never leave you."

"What about that one time when uncle Julian was in town." My eyes went wide and I cracked a smile

"That was one time. And in all truth it was Julian's fault, he was late because he was too busy with his boyfriend. And it's not like he even liked the guy I mean-"

"He was just the boyfriend of the week." Keith had cut me off and I laugh once more.

"But remember,"

"Never say it in front of Uncle Julian." I kept my smile and nodded.

"So you ready to say goodbye to the house?" He nodded and we walked to the threshold of the front door.

"Goodbye." He said to the house and we walked to the car. He climbed into the back and got all buckled up while I put the very last of the bags away in the back of the suv. After I finished I slammed the back of it closed and walked around the driver's side. I climbed in and buckled up.

"Ready or not here we come." I said mostly to myself after I looked in the rear view mirror at Keith, who was sitting comely in his seat playing with his little action figures.

**8:50am**

**Lucas POV**

"Okay, Okay calm down man everything's fine." I said to myself as I paced up and down the hallway.

"Luke, calm down this is not the first time Keith Nathan has been over."

"Yea Haley that's true, but I haven't seen Brooke in what almost 6 years and now she is going to live with me. I think I kind of have a very big right to be nervous and anxious!" Haley then laughed and shook her head.

"Fine be nervous but its not going to help."

"I don't think you're the one that should be nervous I mean she the one movin in with an old boyfriend that she dumped and has a kid with. I mean she is probably going crazy."

"Nathan please that is not helping very much."

"Sorry Bro." Nathan said with a laugh and pulled his wife close to him.

"Come on Haley would you just go in the guestroom and make sure everything is ready for her."

"Why don't you, I mean you know what she likes and doesn't like."

".. Yea but I haven't seen her in over 6 YEARS!"

"Calm down Luke, I'll do it. Just sit down and relax." Haley pulled away from Nathan and walked down the hallway and into the guestroom which was now to be called Brooke's room.

"Hey come on man relax, everything ill be fine."

"No don't say that, because once someone says that everything will not be fine." Nathan laughed once more at my logic and I flipped him off once he did so. He laughed and I then cracked a smile

"See now that's better. So when my little nephew gets here we can take him and Jamie down to the river court and do some two on two, dad and son teams." I sat down on the couch and nodded.

"Yea sure, I mean if it's of with Brooke."

"Just remember Luke, K is your son too."

"But remember Nathan, I was a part time dad who is about to be thrown into full time. Im not complaining, im going to love it, but we have to remember Brooke is his legal guardian. So whatever I say, she can automatically over rule if she wanted to."

"Well then this should be fun, huh?"

_**There you go guys hope you like it and remember to review and comment.**_


	3. Until he wasnt

Hey Guys here you go, another chapter! And remember to review and comment. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! And remember if you want me to write another stories send me a message or leave it in the comments. Also if you have any input on any of my stories send me a message or leave it in the comments.

**Lucas POV**

I must have drifted off to sleep on the couch, because the next thing I knew I heard the sound of a car door slamming. I jumped up and looked behind me out the window. In the driveway was parked a red suv. I watched her as she opened up the back door, to let Keith Nathan out of the car. She was even lovelier then last time I saw her. Her old straight thin hair was now slightly curved and thick and a shade or two lighter than it had been in high school. She was wearing tight faded jeans and a black designer top that I could assume was her own design. I dropped the curtain as she lifted him out of the car and sat him down on the ground. I looked down at my own outfit and straighten it out, trying to clear all the wrinkles out of my blue shirt. I looked around the room and grabbed my light blue button up shirt and slid it over my whit beater. I jogged over to the door bus toped short to look in the mirror that was right next to in. I looked at my hair and glided my hand through it to make the bed head go away. I opened the door and leaned on the doorway, waiting for her to turn and notice me. Keith Nathan noticed me first.

"Daddy!" I smiled and dropped down to one knee and pulled him into a hug when he ran to me as fast as he could. I smiled into his hair as I hugged him.

"Hey Buddy!" I said and kissed his temple. He pulled away and went around me and took off into the house, probably to his own room. I stood up and smiled as Brooke came walking me way. I reached and took the bags from her. She smiled softly and gave me a slight wave.

"Luke." She said softly and I smiled and led her inside.

"Brooke, come on in." I said and glanced over my shoulder, to make sure she was fallowing me. I sat the bags down in the living room and I watched as she looked around.

"So I can help you bring everything in and get you settled, but then I have to head over to the high school." I said and scratched the small amount of scruff on my chin. She looked at me puzzled.

"The high school?"

"Um yea. I work there as the coach. You know those who can't do, teach." She smiled slightly and shock her head.

"Those who could die if they do, teach." She pointed out and folded her arms over her chest. I smiled and gave a slight laugh.

"Yea I guess that's right."

"….Its a lovely house Luke."

"Thanks, and it's all yours for a while."

"And thank you for that, I mean we could have stayed at a hotel in tell the house was done." I scuffed and my smile grew slightly.

"And let Brooke Davis and my son be in a place they don't know, naw I think I'll let you guys stay here."

We finished our conversation and I carried the bags to her room and went out for the rest. Once finished I called out a goodbye and Keith Nathan came running in my direction.

"Can I come daddy?" He asked and I gave Brooke a look, asking for promotion. She smiled and nodded. I sighed dramatically and looked down at him.

"Yea I guess you can, come on. Say later to mom." I walked out leaving him to ketch up. I heard him call out a goodbye to his mother.

v…..v….v…v

Brookes POV

When I saw him it was through the reflection in darkened back window. I all but let my jaw drop at how different but the same he looked. Back in high school he got more haircuts then I did. His thick hair that I had last seen him with was now in fohawk form. And dame did It look good. And gone with his od slightly baggie clothes that he worn in high school and in with dark jeans with slight fad marks and a light blue button up shirt that clung to him enough to show his muscles. And the way he acted, was like it had been only days ago that we had seen each other not 5 ½ years.

I was now sitting on the bed in the back corner bedroom. It was lovely. The walls were a dark red and there was a bookshelf that had some pictures on it. I climbed off the bed and sauntered over to the shelf to look at the books. I smiled to myself.

"The Blondie still has his yearbooks." I reached down to near the bottom shelf and pulled two year books out. One from our senior year and one from our junior year. I first flipped the junior yearbook open. I flipped to the back to see the group photos. One caught my eye immediately. Lucas was sitting on a low branch of a tree. He had pulled me into his side up next to him. Haley was sitting in between Nathans legs on the ground. Peyton was leaning against the tree her hands stuffed in her leather jacket pockets. I couldn't tell if she was smiling or frowning, Peyton always looked like that. There was one other picture on that page that made me smile. It was after a game. Lucas was still in uniform and I had ran to him and jumped into his arm. The person who had taken it, took it at the very moment Luke had spun me around. He later confessed he knew the photographer would be at the game that night.

"Always a romantic."

Lucas was always perfect, until he no longer way.

There you go guys And remember to review and comment. I HOPE YOU LIKEED IT! And remember if you want me to write another stories send me a message or leave it in the comments. Also if you have any input on any of my stories send me a message or leave it in the comments.


End file.
